


Memories

by newyorkblues



Series: Miya Twins Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu es cursi, Childhood Memories, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Memories, RIP flan de Osamu, Samu es Samu, Tienen un zorrito de peluche, Twins
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: Atsumu encuentra una caja llena de recuerdos con su gemelo. Y aunque las memorias no marquen su futuro, Osamu sí que ha dejado una marca en su vida desde el día en que nacieron.Día 1 — Memorias.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Series: Miya Twins Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944532
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34
Collections: Miya Twins Week 2020





	Memories

**Día 1:** Memorias

Atsumu Miya rebuscó entre las viejas cosas del ático para ver si lograba dar con su antigua consola. Al final, se dio cuenta que su divertidísima _GameBoy_ no estaba allí, pero encontró otras cosas un tanto interesantes.

Literalmente fue buscando cobre, pero encontró oro.

—Hm, ¿qué hay por aquí? —preguntó para sí mismo mientras metía la mano entre viejos retazos de tela llenos de polvo y suciedad—. ¿Nuestros viejos pijamas...?

Levantó lo primero a lo que pudo cernirse su puño. Era un pijama diminuto —solo podría entrar a un niño de cuatro años, o menos— con diseños de onigiri, y el corazón le dio un vuelco al corazón.

Bueno, si Atsumu era honesto, la verdad era que ese pijama no perteneció a un niño de cuatro años, sino a uno de dos años. Era para un mocoso un poco regordete para su edad.

A su lado había uno más pequeño a juego, tal vez de un talle menos. Los dos olían a tierra, suciedad y tenían pedazos amarillentos a causa de los años. ¿Cuánto tiempo debería haber transcurrido desde que esos pijamas vieron la luz? ¿Unos quince, dieciséis años, tal vez...?

Dejó los pequeños pijamas a un lado, y continuó observando la infinidad de cosas dentro de la caja que solo rezaba « _GEMELOS_ » en mayúsculas y con rotulador rojo. Desde viejos álbumes de fotos, el diario íntimo de Atsumu, un pequeño set infantil de cocina, una caja metálica con mechones de pelo y dientes de leche, pañales —limpios, afortunadamente—, calzados de deporte completamente destrozados, trofeos de plástico dorado, una pelota desinflada de voleibol, incluso un viejo peluche de zorro…

Tenía una oreja descocida, le faltaba un ojo de plástico —y lo habían reemplazado con un botón—, apestaba a cloaca, y tenía tanta suciedad como para hacer llorar al calentamiento global; imposibilitando que se distinguiera la superficie naranja, blanca y negra de la tela. Antaño solían ser dos zorros, pero Atsumu había perdido el suyo en una visita familiar hasta el río.

Lloró tanto que el zorro de peluche sobreviviente fue obligado a ser compartido.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo. De cuando dos pequeños Miya de idénticos rasgos, cejas pobladas y oscuro cabello correteaban por los pasillos de esa casa entre carcajadas, travesuras o puñetazos que volaban cada vez que uno hacía enfadar al otro.

Por lo general, era Atsumu el que terminaba sacando canas a cualquier otro ser humano. Especialmente a Osamu.

Osamu era su gemelo menor.

Ahora tenía casi veinte años, pero cuando se encontraba en plena soledad, Atsumu siempre dejaba escapar una sonrisa nostálgica al pensar en un pequeño y regordete _Samu_ golpeándole en la nariz por haberle estado molestando segundos atrás. A veces, incluso, podía sentir el recuerdo fantasma de todos esos momentos de su hermano a través de todo el cuerpo.

Peleaban bastante a menudo. Que porque Atsumu se robaba el postre de Osamu, que porque Osamu tiraba a Atsumu por las escaleras cuando se le antojaba ser hijo único.

Eso no quitaba que quisieran al otro más que a sus propias vidas. Atsumu no era nadie si no tenía a Osamu a su lado —y aunque los años les llevaran a tomar sus propios caminos, si miraba hacia atrás había un larguísimo camino de recuerdos y memorias compartidas que confluían en el mismo lugar.

A menudo le preguntaban qué se sentía tener un gemelo. Atsumu bromeaba que era como tener un grano eterno en el interior del trasero, pero era lo suficientemente listo como para saber que nadie le creería esas cosas.

La vida con Osamu era como haber nacido con tan solo la mitad de su corazón, porque la otra le pertenecía a su gemelo. Nunca te sentías completo del todo si es que el otro no estaba. Atsumu casi no tenía recuerdos en los que, de una u otra manera, Osamu acabara involucrado.

En síntesis, la vida sin Osamu era casi tan inconcebible como imaginarte vivir sin oxígeno.

El lema de Inarizaki, su vieja preparatoria, rezaba la frase « _no necesitamos memorias_ » como un estandarte para el trabajo duro del día a día. Atsumu lo entendía. Nunca debías tomar tus viejos logros por sentado, porque el futuro estaba lleno de nuevos desafíos por conquistar.

Sin embargo, Atsumu sabía que el pasado era su ancla para mantener a flote sus pies en el presente que buscaban dar un nuevo salto hacia el futuro.

Los buenos recuerdos eran exactamente aquello: ecos del pasado que te ayudaron a construir los cimientos de tu presente. Memorias. Momentos que ya nunca volverían, pero que no condicionan tu presente para crear otros tal vez incluso mejores.

Él y Osamu habían discutido muchísimo en el pasado. Se agredieron físicamente. Atsumu no estaba orgulloso de algunas de sus reacciones, pero es porque también tenía miedo de soltar esas memorias para dar su propio salto hasta el futuro.

Tal vez Osamu ya no volvería a saltar a su lado hacia el mismo camino. Atsumu tampoco iría en la misma dirección de su hermano menor. Pero ambos sabían que, cada vez que dieran un vistazo hacia atrás, les uniría el mismo camino por el resto de sus existencias.

El peluche de zorro se sintió pesado entre sus dedos. Parecía brillar más. O tal vez fueran sus ojos anegándose con nostálgicas lágrimas.

Atsumu había perdido su zorro de peluche; y aunque Osamu berreó al ser obligado a compartir, fue él solo quien se trepó hasta su cama para depositar el peluche entre sus diminutos cuerpos para que ambos pudieran abrazarlo durante la noche.

Apretó el viejo muñeco contra el pecho. No importaba que oliera mal. Después de todo… nada podía oler peor que dos gemelos varones que pasaron por una etapa rebelde en donde se negaban por completo a darse una ducha.

Supuso que algún día debería disculparse con su madre por todo el estrés causado de pequeños. Pero, de momento…

—¡Samu! —gritó Atsumu desde el ático. Se puso de pie sin soltar el zorro de peluche—. ¡A que no tienes idea lo que encontré…!

Correteó con sus pies descalzos llenándose de la suciedad del ático. Bajó la escalera que daba a la escotilla, y pegó un salto cuando solo faltaban tres escalones hasta el suelo. La fuerte iluminación de la casa contrastó en sus retinas luego de haber estado en el oscuro ático que olía a humedad.

Sintió ajetreo en la cocina. No era sorpresa. Osamu estaría posiblemente engulléndose cualquier bocadillo al que pudiera hincarle el diente en ese momento.

Respiró con fuerza y el corazón latiéndole con emoción. Estaba seguro que sus ojos y sonrisa brillaban más fuerte a medida que se acercaba hasta la cocina de su hogar.

—¡Samu! ¡Tienes que ver esto que he encontrado! —exclamó mientras se metía por el marco de la cocina—. ¡Te va a encant-…!

— _Tsumu_ —Le cortó la profunda y monótona voz de su hermano—, ¿te comiste mi flan?

Atsumu se detuvo a medio camino con la boca apretada en una perfecta o. Osamu le observaba desde el refrigerador abierto de par en par y con la nariz arrugada como solo la ponía cuando estaba molesto.

Dejó escapar una risita nerviosa. La cabellera oscura de Osamu Miya —quien ya no se teñía de gris desde hacía el año anterior— le recibió junto con su mueca totalmente estoica.

—Samu, no tengo ideas de qué estás habland-…

—El flan de coco —Osamu continuó. Cerró el refrigerador–. Estaba aquí hace media hora. Me fui a la tienda a comprar las cosas para la cena, pero ahora ya no está…

Atsumu parpadeó varias veces. Sus talones estaban dispuestos a girar de par en par, pero los ojos de Osamu zumbaron directamente hacia el cuello de su vieja camiseta que utilizaba para dormir.

— _Eh_ —notó su gemelo—. ¿Eso es una mancha de caramelo…?

—¡Samu! ¡Te juro que puedo explicarlo! —Atsumu se llevó una mano al pecho para cubrir la mancha, y la que sujetaba al zorro la puso por delante—. Te prometo que todo tiene una lógica explicaci-…

Osamu había empezado a caminar en su dirección, pero se detuvo al notar el viejo peluche de zorro entre sus manos. Tardó un segundo en salir de la confusión, pero sus ojos brillaron con reconocimiento casi al instante.

Su dedo viajó hasta el zorro. Atsumu ensanchó su sonrisa inocente.

—¿Ese es el zorro que a los ocho años me mentiste que habías perdido? ¿El que me obligaron a compartir contigo porque _también_ perdiste el tuyo…?

—Samu, yo… mejor dialoguemos de forma tranquila y con una buena taza de café… es una historia _súper_ divertida…

Osamu se arremangó la camiseta.

_Okay_ , la taza de café y el diálogo no parecían ser una buena opción. Tuvo que optar al plan B.

Lanzó el zorro de peluche mugriento hacia Osamu para que le diera de lleno en el rostro. Su hermano dio un respingo por la sorpresa, el cual fue suficiente para distraerlo un instante mientras Atsumu salía corriendo como una rata acobardada. Incluso agregó una risotada dramática de victoria —la cual estaba seguro que no duraría mucho tiempo.

Porque puede que Atsumu fuera el hermano mayor y que solía salirse con la suya, pero Osamu era el hermano _violento_.

Al final del día, cuando sus padres regresaron, encontraron a sus dos hijos de casi veinte años y en camino a ser independientes persiguiéndose a través de la casa. Osamu incluso se sacó uno de sus zapatos para hacerlo volar directo hasta la cabeza de Atsumu —pero tenía reflejos muy entrenados en esquivar cualquier objeto volador arrojados por su gemelo.

El lema de Inarizaki era cierto hasta un punto. Las memorias no condicionaban tu futuro, y siempre podías trabajar más duro para alcanzar alturas más lejanas.

Pero cuando se trataba de Atsumu y Osamu Miya… _bueno_ , las memorias estaban tan caladas por debajo de su piel que algunas cosas no cambiarían jamás en absoluto.

Nunca dejarían de ser los gemelos revoltosos que se jalaban del cabello desde que tenían uso de razón, pero que no podían irse a dormir sin enviar antes un mensaje de texto al otro; incluso si estaban en el mismo cuarto.

Y, ¿si era honesto…?

Así era como a Atsumu le gustaba.

Esperaba que su gemelo sintiera exactamente lo mismo.


End file.
